


A Work In Progress

by asuralucier



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier
Summary: Touya Koyo taught his only son to respect the game of go. Thanks to Shindou Hikaru, Akira ponders whether that is enough.





	A Work In Progress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minium/gifts).

> Previously titled 'Grayscale,' but found a better title.

“I’m starving,” Shindou announces as they both trade their slippers for shoes after the bell signals the break for lunch. “Let’s get something to eat.” 

“I’m not eating McDonald’s again,” Akira says firmly as he straightens the edges of his coat. It’s starting to get cold outside. “The oil from the fries can stain and hurt the stones.”

Shindou looks set to argue, but then he seems to take the critique in stride. “It’s not as if you don’t wash your hands, Touya.” At this, his gaze stops pointedly on Akira’s hands. “I bet you even wash under your nails.” 

Akira sticks his hands inside his pockets. “You don’t?” 

Shindou colors and mirrors his gesture. “So anyway. We don’t have to get McDonald’s. We can get whatever you want.” 

Akira suggests yakisoba, and Shindou doesn’t hate the idea. It’s hard to imagine the other boy being finicky about food, after all. They end up at a nearby restaurant where their server asks for Akira’s autograph. 

“I’m always surprised when that happens.” Akira says, after they are left alone again. 

“Why?” Shindou blinks. “You’re like, _the_ Touya Akira. We’re near the Go Institute. Your dad…” 

“What about my father?” 

Shindou shrugs. A bit of an uncomfortable silence lingers between them, but then Shindou launches into an animated retelling of his game thus far. He’s up against a 2-dan this time, somebody named Namaki and Akira admits that he hasn’t yet had the pleasure. 

Then Shindou says, “What about you? Are you enjoying your game?” 

Akira’s game is a game; his opponent is someone he’s played before, but he hasn’t played them in some time. Ayashi 3-dan’s strategy has notably improved since their last game, and the trajectory of the game seems to be going in a slightly unexpected direction. Along with the lesson that Touya Koyo has instilled in him at a young age, since when Akira was cognizant enough to hold a white smooth stone in his hand, he’d felt its weight and history. Go is an ever changing game; a game that has the power to shape a person’s soul and his way of thinking. Go is a privilege, and Akira has nothing in his heart but the greatest respect for his livelihood. But whether Akira likes, or enjoys go for its own sake is another question entirely. 

“I’m sorry?” 

Their food comes, and Akira is relieved when Shindou forgets to talk for a moment as he digs in. Akira does too, but more sedately. Shindou is not someone who does things by halves. 

“I was just saying,” Shindou informs him between enthusiastic slurps of his yakisoba. “Are you enjoying your game? Having fun, I mean.” 

Akira says, “I guess I’m working on it. You’re going to rub off on me sooner or later.” It’s as close to the truth as he can manage. For the moment, it's probably enough. 

“Well, good.” Shindou beams at him. “Cause you know, if you didn’t, it’d totally be a waste of time.”


End file.
